1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to wellbore servicing operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and methods of making and using same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In wellbore servicing operations such as drilling, there may be undesirable objects present within a wellbore such as pieces of broken pipe or equipment, tools that have been dropped, or sand, debris, or scales located at the bottom of the wellbore, etc. These undesirable objects are typically referred to as “fish” and are typically removed as they tend to inhibit the wellbore servicing operations. Lead impression blocks are used in many phases of wellbore servicing operations to get an imprint which is a representation of the fish in order to determine the types, sizes, shapes, positions, and orientations of the fish. Typically, a lead impression block has a malleable lead base that can leave an imprint of the fish. Once the imprint from the lead impression block is interpreted and the fish is identified, an appropriate fishing tool may be selected accordingly to recover the fish.
For example, a fishing tool with hooks, spears, grabs, or pressure tight seals may be used to recover tools, equipment, and other wellbore objects such as pieces of pipe, tubing, and/or wire. In other instances, the fish may be sand, debris, or scales located at the bottom of a wellbore that is recoverable using a fishing tool such as a hydrostatic bailer.
Often however, lead impression blocks incur nicks, scratches, dents, and other deviations during the blocks' travel within the wellbore to the fish location. The lead impression blocks may also incur obfuscating impressions due to multiple encounters with the fish. In addition, wellbore conditions, such as the presence of a drilling mud, may further obfuscate the impression blocks' impressions further hindering the identification of the fish. Thus, there is a need for a more accurate, efficient, and economical method of identifying fish within a wellbore.